


Velvet Love

by Smokeandstaples



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kakashi is a pervert, Pole Dancing, Reader is a stripper, Stripper, Stripping, idk how to write stripper, naruto - Freeform, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeandstaples/pseuds/Smokeandstaples
Summary: You’re a stripper, and Kakashi can’t resist you
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

It was something that gai pushed him in, as usual. Of course, when this one said break, he didn’t really expect a strip club. “Come on my rival! You need the power of youth that blossoms in love!” Kakashi sweat dropped and glanced at the stage, which was currently empty. “I don’t think I’ll find love when I don’t want it. And I think finding love in a strip club isn’t really appropriate don’t you think? Or perhaps you’re the one who wanted to come here but just didn’t have the courage?” Gai’s smile dropped and he began sweating exceedingly, his cheeks getting obviously red. The silver haired man smirked and dropped a “that’s what I thought” before sitting down at a free table. His rival opened his mouth, probably to argue, but the buzzing of the speakers covered the sound of his voice. Good, he wouldn’t be annoyed any further. A sigh escaped his lips before he relaxed in the chair, the room vibrating because of the music clearly too loud to keep the customers awake. He didn’t pay attention to the dancers now crowding the stage, nor Might Gai who was having a nosebleed. He took the book that was resting in his pocket to escape the suffocating atmosphere. He hated this. He couldn’t concentrate on his book, the lights flashing causing an immense headache to blossom. He glanced at Gai, which was still drooling like a dog and then at the stage.

And that’s when he saw you.

Oh god you were art to him. You looked like a painting freshly painted of an angel. Of course, maybe not an angel, perhaps a succubus. A succubus that had hypnotized him 

you wore a black and revealing 2-piece. the top was normal, the top of a black bikini that hid most of your chest. Even tho it didn’t show much, Kakashi felt a feeling he almost missed roaming trough his body. It was connected at the bottom, which was constituted of small strips, attached to a thong, also black. The bands formed an almost transparent skirt that moved with each movements you made. he was hypnotized by it, and one simple blow of your hip carried him away. Even though you weren’t the main dancer, you were his main dancer to his eyes. You weren’t doing much, basically just moving your hips and roaming your hands on your body, probably because it was asked not to take the attention. He wondered what would it be like if you were the one dancing in the middle, showing off your talent. Oh god did he feel like a pervert. He knew people treated him as one, right after jiraiya, but he never openly checked a woman out. He never really felt that kind of feeling before. The feeling of making someone his as soon as his eyes dropped on them. Did soulmates exist? Because if they did, he would be sure that you were his. He couldn’t help the guilt rising in his gut. You didn’t as for this. You didn’t ask for someone to have the urge to make you his. You didn’t ask for a pervert to check you out like this. Of course you were a stripper but that didn’t stop the fact that you had feelings to.

But his thoughts all came to an end when your eyes met his. If he thought he was aroused before, well now he definitely is hard. The way you seemed to be reading his mind, knowing exactly what makes him weak while keeping eye contact. It was probably for money, but he didn’t care, it felt intimate to him. You gave him the most hottest smirk ever, and he melted. Even if he was wearing a mask, he hid his cheek with the back of his hand and looked away mumbling a husky ‘fuck’. You almost removed your top, but simply pulled and and let it go so it would slap against your skin. But then his eyes stopped at your face again. The light kept flashing so it was hard for him to concentrate, but he did pretty well do memorize all of it. He even actually activated his sharingan to keep everything in mind. Your beautiful and perfect e/c eyes, and so kissable lips. Your cheeks were barely chubby, and your hair so gracious. Your lips twitched, and he realized you were smiling. Smiling at him. That smile felt even more personal, and everything around him disappeared, the music becoming a buzz in the back of his mind. Your smile was fond, as if you were happy to see him. You looked like of you wanted to hug him, squeeze him in your arms. He smiled back, the same way. Pink blossomed on your cheeks and you sent him a kiss. One that made his heart stop for a few seconds. He waved at you and you giggled, winking at him before turning back. He didn’t understand why you were leaving. Is it because you were uncomfortable about him? Was he bothering you?

“My Rival! The show is finished, come back to earth!” He snapped out of it, hiding his embarrassment of being caught. He was good at controlling himself, so he smiled and left with Gai. The rest of the day was far away in his mind, because all he could think about was you. 

And within a few days, he became a regular at the club Red Velvet

His reputation of being a pervert was widening, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to see you and that smile again.


	2. IMPORTANT

Hi! It’s been a while since I posted the first chapter of this. Of course, I will make more but it will take a while. I didn’t have time to write anything with school and some personal problems(my mental health wasn’t doing well at all). I’m now living at my gramps, and as soon as I can, I’ll post the second chapter soon! 

I’m sorry for the wait, I did promise I would post soon enough, hope you guys don’t hate me!


End file.
